Pancakes
by justwritinglove
Summary: Austin is in a bad mood and Ally tries to cheer him up by making him pancakes, but when they start to fool around things get heated between them. - M-Rated, Auslly, One-Shot


Austin came into the store, but he wasn't his happy self. You could see that something bad happened. »Hey, Austin!«, I greeted him as he came through the door towards the counter. »Hey, Ally«, he sighed. »Hey, what's wrong?«, I asked him. He just looked at me sadly and said, »You know that math test we had today? I totally fucked up and my parents said if I get one more bad grade they won't let me go on tour! Can you imagine what would happen if I'll just cancel a whole damn tour?!«. He shook his head like he didn't want to believe what he just said was reality. »Oh come on, Austin, it couldn't have been that bad? We studied together remember? You will pass this test, don't worry«, I tried to cheer him up. He gave me a weak smile, but I knew he still didn't feel better. »Austin..«, I began, but he interrupted me, »I know you're just trying to make me feel better, but you don't understand. My parents sounded dead serious about this, I don't think they were just joking about canceling the tour so I can concentrate on school.«, he said sorrowful. »What about this then, I'll ask my dad to give me the rest of the day off and we'll go and have some pancakes and just hang out for a bit. Just try to leave all of our problems alone for a while?«, I smiled at him. He thought about it for a second and answered, »Well, I already feel bad and it can't get worse now, can it?«, he laughed. »Wait a second then, I'll talk to my dad and grab my stuff and we can go«. I walked to his office immediately and talked to him. I didn't 'just hang out' with Austin for so long, I got even a bit excited to spent the day with him. Just have a good time with him. I smiled to myself as I got my bag and almost ran downstairs to get to Austin. »Okay, I'm ready we can go now«, I smiled and we went out the door together. »So, where do you wanna go?«, I asked Austin. »I don't know this was your idea«, he chuckled, »What about we go over to mine and make some pancakes and after that we can watch a movie or just lay there and do nothing?«, he suggested. »Sounds good! So let's go then«, I answered cheerfully.

»What do you even put into pancake batter?«, Austin laughed as he got out a bowl and a mixer. »Are you serious?! You never made pancakes?«, I answered laughing and surprised, »I thought pancakes are your favorite food!«. »They _are, _I just never made them, my mom did.«, he said. You could see that he was already feeling better. He started to joke around and laugh again. »So you need flour, sugar, an egg, milk, some oil and baking powder.«, I explained and he got all the things from all the different shelves and drawers in the kitchen. »And now?«, he asked. »You mix all the stuff, you doof.«, I laughed, »Come on, let me do this«, I said as I pushed him to the side with my hip. »Hey!«, he shouted and got a handful of flour and tossed it on me. »Oh my god, Austin!«, I screamed in surprise, »What the hell?!«, and he just laughed, »You look so funny!«. »Are you serious?!«, I tried to say angrily but I couldn't withhold my laugh. I grabbed some flour, too, and threw it in his direction. And in just a few seconds the kitchen was covered in flour. The flour war ended, when I slipped on the floor and fell and Austin just laughed even more as I landed on my ass.

»Stop laughing, you ass, and help me get back up!«, I whined and reached out my arms. He grabbed my hands to help me up, but I pulled him down to me, so we were both lying on the floor now. »You asshole!«, he shouted and started laughing again. For a moment we just lay there laughing. But then he looked at me and something changed between us. He grabbed my cheek and pulled my face towards his and kissed me on the lips. At first I was surprised, but oh god, I was waiting for this for so long now and I kissed him back. The kiss got more passionate and deeper in just a few seconds. He licked my lower lip and I separated my lips to granted him entrance. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth and our tongues started dancing with each other. He broke the kiss for a moment to catch his breath and I could feel his breath against my lips. He pulled me on him by my hips so I would be sitting on top of him now and I leaned down to capture his lips with mine again. My hands were in his soft, blond hair, pulling them softly, while his hands were on my back, feeling it up and down before getting under my shirt. I could feel his skin against mine and shivered under his touch.

I sat back up and took off my shirt and tossed it on the floor. I was only wearing a red push-up lace bra. Austin looked at me with big eyes, »Wow«, he whispered under his breath and I smiled as I also unbuckled my bra and let it drop on his stomach. As I did so, Austin's eyes got even bigger and he bit his lip, »Damn, Ally«, he said as he sat up and attacked my breast with his mouth. He played with my nipple, licking it, swirling his tongue around it and softly biting it. »Shit, Austin«, I moaned. »You like this, huh?«, he said with my nipple still between his lips and started sucking it. As he was paying attention to my left breast with his mouth, he massaged my other boob with his big hand. My hands were under his shirt, feeling up his abs. Oh his abs, I always dreamed about them, touching them, kissing them, licking them… I pulled his shirt up over his head and dropped it on the floor.

He laid me down on the floor, so I was on my back and he was on top now. He smirked at me, before crashing his lips on my stomach, traveling further down until he reached the hem of my skirt and pulled them down together with my panties. I helped him by lifting my hips a bit. »Open your legs«, he demanded and so I did. He got on top of me so his face was right above mine and his hand hovered right above my pussy. »How much do you want me to touch you?«, he whispered in my ear and I shivered under him. He was in control now, and I knew it. But I liked it. It was so sexy. »Answer me, Ally«, he said a bit louder. »I want you so bad, Austin«, I whispered. »What did you say? I can't hear you«, he chuckled. »I want you, I _need _you, Austin, please«, I almost shouted as I felt his hand get nearer to my pussy but still not touching it. I needed to feel him, I was so horny. He smirked and without anymore warning I had two fingers inside of me. »Oh my god«, I cried out at the sudden and much needed touch. I closed my eyes as he moved his fingers in and out of me first slowly, but getting faster and faster with every thrust. »You're so wet for me, Ally«, he said seductively. »Look me in the eyes, while i finger you«, he said in a demanding tone and I opened my eyes. »I'm so close«, I tried to get out between heavy breaths. His fingers inside of me felt so good. He gave me so much pleasure, I don't think I ever felt that good in my entire life. »So… close«, I shouted and then he stopped. »Austin!«, I cried, »Why did you stop?!«. »Oh you can't come yet, baby, not yet, but don't worry I'll make you come so hard, that you'll scream my name«, he winked and I rolled my eyes at him, but if he was as just half as good as he is with his fingers, he was probably right.

He got up and took off his pants. He stood there with just his boxers on and you could see that he had a boner. I gulped as I stared at him. His muscular and perfect body. All the dancing made his body look so good. I bit my lip as I stared at him. »Damn«, I said under my breath, barely audible. But he smirked and slowly took off his boxers. His dick jumped out of his boxers, standing rock hard. He tossed his boxers aside and climbed back on top of me and kissed me lovingly, but hard, with his dick just above my core. Our tongues fighter for dominance until Austin suddenly pulled back and smiled against my lips, before slowly entering me. I gasped at the pleasure and held on on his strong arms. »You feel so good, baby«, he whispered in my ear. After he was fully inside me, he thrusted in and out in a torturous pace. But he felt so good. »Faster… Faster…«, I whimpered under him, and he looked into my eyes smiling, »Anything my baby says«, and started fucking me faster and harder. »Holy shit, Austin!«, I yelled. My hips met his motions and I wrapped my legs around his hips. My hands ran up and down his muscular back and arms. I wanted to feel all of him. I closed my eyes in complete and utter pleasure and moaned his name over and over again. That seemed to encourage him and he fucked me even harder. »I don't think… I can hold it any longer«, he groaned between his heavy breaths. »Me, neither«, I got out, as we both came in unison and he pumped his load into my pussy as my legs shook uncontrollably and the pleasure of an orgasm overcame me again. I was in total ecstasy. I screamed his name, »Austin, shit, Austin, baby…«, though the house as he groaned in pleasure.

He collapsed on top of me and rolled to the side. We were both breathless and covered in sweat. »Holy shit«, he finally whispered and broke the silence. »Mmh«, was all I could get out. I still didn't recover from the orgasm he gave me. After a while, he suddenly started laughing. »What is it«, I asked him confused. »We just wanted to make some pancakes and it ended up like this and we still don't have food and I'm really hungry«, he said and I started laughing, too. »I'm hungry, too.«, I said. »Wanna get dressed and grab some food?«, he smiled at me. »Hell yeah, good idea«, I answered and smiled at him. »It could be our first date«, he laughed as helot up and helped me up, too, and started looking for his cloths.


End file.
